College Adventures
by DawnieD
Summary: Obstacles and adventures Usui and Misaki must face in college. Both will get hurt. Will their love prevail?
1. The beginning

Normal P.O.V

A woman with jet black breast length hair & shining amber eyes exited a bus followed by a handsome tall blonde with breath - taking emerald eyes. Both were carrying suitcases and were extremely tired from the 3 hour bus ride. Usually it would take 2 hours from their city but due to heavy traffic the journey was extended by an hour.

The blonde broke the silence with a perverted comment.

"I bet Misa-chan had a nice bus ride, you slept almost the whole way on my shoulder." A slight blush materialized on Misaki's face. The blush reddened when he said "You know your disheveled hair is really cute." _Wham! _After the blonde complemented her she rewarded him with a punch on the shoulder. Our Misaki is so ungrateful my dear reader.

"Ouch Misa-chan that really hurt" Usui claimed rubbing his shoulder.

"Well that's what you deserved, hentai!" Misaki retorted. "Anyway let's hurry up and find the school before it gets dark." Misaki spoke again studying the map before Usui crabbed her wrist and led the way; after all he is smarter than Misaki.

"Ahh! Wait up Usu-" Silence hushed an awed Misaki as she stared at the large school. There is was Kyoto University[A/N: I know absolutely nothing about this school I just chose it at random and am too lazy to research it so bear with time readers. I'm only using the name none of the contents.]

Misakis P.O.V

Even though I've earned a scholarship for good grades and being athletic to this school I've never seen it in person. I saved enough funds to come until I find a job, thanks to myself and my father. Since he returned he tried his hardest to regain our trust and prove that he could provide for his family. If he thinks he's completely off the hook that bastard has something else coming. Since Usui is a perverted outer space alien he can get into any school he would like. He took a number of odd jobs to pay as well since he is 18 already and the Usui family [not Walker] doesn't need to support him anymore since he is of age.

"It's huge!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Let's go Misaki" Usui said as he dragged her yet again inside the well known university.

There was a certain characteristic of this school that screamed education and wealth. Usui gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Nani Usui?" I asked

"Nothing" he replied, it's just that my Misa-chan's facial expression was too cute just then.

I felt my face heat up as we entered the school & walked up to the front desk. The receptionist had short brown hair and few freckles. The woman seemed so engulfed in her celebrity gossip magazine and chewing gum she didn't notice the two waiting for assistance at the desk until Usui cleared his throat. She shot a glare upward until she seen Usui's face. Then her Irises turned in to hearts.

Slightly drooling with her eyes glued to Usui she asked "How may I be of assistance?"

"My _girlfriend _& I would like to know where our rooms are" As soon as "girlfriend" exited Usui's mouth the hearts faded and the receptionist looked a little down trotted.

Names?" she asked

"Usui Takumi"

"Ayuzawa Misaki" I said

"The rooms are separated based on gender, girl's room's flights 1 to 6 and male's flights 7 to 12. Usui san room 1208, flight 12 room eight and Ayuzawa-san room 0620, flight 6 room 20. Your roommates are probably already here so don't look so surprised." The receptionist informed.

"Thank you" the couple said simultaneously.

This is it, our college life starts now!

_How could I not have seen such circumstances?_


	2. Ah, my lovely roommate!

**Hey guys continuing the story, at first I wasn't sure if I was going to finish because I didn't think the story was good enough but i have confidence in myself. Probably upload sometime next week even though it's testing week. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter II: Ah, my lovely roommate!**

Misaki took deep breaths while holding the cold silver doorknob as she stood outside of room 0639, her new dwelling for college. She was prepared to see a large fancy room similar to Usui's.

_Flashback: After the couple learned there new room information, they headed to the twelfths floor to examine Usui's new suite. As they stepped into his room the smell of sweet honeysuckle invaded their noses and then was happily invited. The room was very simplistic but it looked good that way, & that's Usui's Style. The theme of the room was red white & black. The sheets as well as drapes were a nice clean white. The black flat screen TV hanging on the wall was black as well as the black pillows contradicting the white sheets. And of course thorough the room there were irrelevant decorations that added a splash of velvety red making it have a more romantic look._

_"_This room is nice, the only thing missing is Misa-chan in my be-"

_SLAM!_ Before our handsome perv could finish his sentence, Misaki exited the room & ventured to her own suite.

_**Flashback ended**_

As soon as Misaki opened the door, she wasn't invited with the sweet scent of honeysuckle but by deathly glares.

A hazel eyed girl with obviously artificially blonde short wavy hair and straight bangs sat on a chair. The other girl sat cross legged on the bed. She had brown eyes and brunette waist length hair that cascaded down her long torso. This girl has somewhat of a more athletic build and was kind of lanky.

Both females were pretty but did not compare to Misaki's beauty. After bringing her blonde alien back from England and graduation, she just seemed to mature. She was still the same height. (Read in the manga she was 165cm or 5.4".) Misaki would be considered the ideal girl at first sight because of her beauty and curvy figure, but since she dresses like an old lady she doesn't get much attention. Of course Misa being Misa wore unfashionable clothes that weren't revealing because she would rip out any man's guts that looked at her weird inappropriately or made snide remarks. Therefore not many notice Misaki's beauty.

"Can we help you?" The girl with the short blonde hair questioned breaking the silence. Both girls' eyes glued to Misaki like she was a pancake as they (the girls) were chubby children.

"Oh! N-n-nothing…" Misaki answered feeling a bit intimidated. "My name is Misaki & I'm guessing you're my new roommates!"

Misaki's P.O.V

They continued to stare at me like I was some idiot for moments more until the artificial blonde decided to break the silence.

"She's not your new roommate, unfortunately I am" said the artificially blonde with short hair.

_Brat_ "So what's your name" I asked

The girl looked at me dumbfounded. "You don't know my name?" She questioned. Well obviously, I commented in my head.

"Ugh, the name Is Hinamori. Hinamori Yuki, the daughter of the famous computer developer Hinamori Masuda." She commented with a really bad attitude.

"Oh! I've heard of him" After I said that Yuki seemed to be somewhat upset & inwardly fumed. I just ignored her little pity party & directed my attention to the other girl. "And you are?"

"Sato Sayu, my father is Sato Arata and he with for Yuki's father as partners and good friends."

Yuki questioned with attitude "And what are you?"

What am I? Do I appear to be a savage beast? Oh how I wanted to make those rosy red cheeks black and blue. "Well I am a first year at this university."

"What else?" Sayu urged. "Yeah like what does your father do?" Yuki said.

"Well my father came back a while ago and is now working as a chef." I answered.

"Oh so is he like a famous chef that travels around the world cooking for people?" Sayu asked.

"Um no he disappeared for a couple of years leaving us abandoned an buried in debt. Later I found out he was helping his good friend get his life on track and is now trying his best to take care of us as an atonement & as his job as a husband & father." To tell the truth I'm not really sure why I'm telling them this.

"Oh." Yuki just had the urge to comment. Based on how you are dressed I knew there was some financial issues had occurred. You must have worked your ass off."

"Well not everybody lies the golden life, getting everything they wont on a silver platter like you, you spoiled little rich girl!" Both girls gaped at me after what I said.

Just from watching Yuki's face turn red I realized she had a short temper just as I do.

Yuki lashed out at me being held back by Sayu saying. "You don't deserve to attend this school, you low class commoner! You reek of poverty & Craigslist!" Did she seriously say that? Yuki is lamer than I expected, yet I still felt anger build inside me.

Before I could crack open the largest can of whoop-ass I decided to lay my stuff on my bed and find a place to cool off.

* * *

Thanks for Reading !


	3. Steam blowed off

**Hey guys continuing the story, I was going to update tomorrow but whatever. Oh yea chapter 81 raws for Kaichou wa maid sama should come out today if you search for it well you will find it, like i always do, but that doesn't always happen. Well enjoy the chapter & review! Oh & I might often ask my readers how they want me to finish the chapter after a cliff hanger. If i like your idea I will use it in my story & give a special thanks & shout out to you all. Thanks, love, kisses & reviews. **

* * *

I ventured out to find a nice & quite place to blow off some steam. Dang, I didn't know how annoying & rude females are! It's usually the males to piss me off, but I'm not use to how nasty girls can get. I have never experiences girls as feisty as Yuki is.

I was too caught up in my thoughts that I wasn't even watching where I was going.

Yuki is such a bi- _Wham!_ Before I knew it I bumped into someone absent mindedly & the force was determined to send me downward.

I tightly closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact of the beautiful polished floors. I waited, waited & waited. I soon opened my eyes to witness a beautiful pair of emerald eyes holding mine.

"Watch where you're going, baka Usui!" I screeched

"Well your welcome"

I blushed madly at how foolish I was not to thank my dear boyfriend, well I wouldn't mention that last part to him.

"Thanks, Usui."

The pervert gave me a breathtaking smile & simply said "I am always there for you, Misaki."

Again I managed to blush due to his gentlemanliness, if that's even a word. No matter what Usui does, it will never cease to increase my heart beat. That is how much he has an effect on me.

Of course I was in my own La la land thinking about him & didn't notice he still held me in his arms. I felt warm soft lips on my forehead & managed to look up.

"W-what was that for?"

"What do you mean? It's for being such a cute girlfriend of course."

I slightly pushed him away. "We need to get some rest, besides our first day of school is tomorrow." Fire burned into my amber eyes. "This is a new school year & we will go our best!"

I quickly forgot about my lovely roommate & sped off to my suite. I had to make sure I was prepared for tomorrow & the next days to come.

Yet again standing outside of room 0620, I made my way inside & I was reluctant to see no one else was there. I managed to get everything ready, I had my clothes laid out, my alarm clock set on my phone, & all the materials required for my classes. After taking a shower I dressed in my unfashionable yet comfortable pajamas. Oh well, hate on it!

After getting comfortable in my bed my thoughts floated from all the events that happened today. After a while my eyelids began to way tons & my tired ass drifted off to .


End file.
